


stripped down to our skeletons

by skyewart



Series: and he told me I was holy [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewart/pseuds/skyewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's everything they never wanted but just the thing they always needed.</p><p>// day one, prompt: <b>beginning</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	stripped down to our skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> story title from fall out boy - twin skeletons  
> (what else did you expect?)

Their first kiss is rushed. Just a quick brush of hungry lips while their hearts are racing and their fingers are curled around triggers.

 

Their second kiss is urgent in a different way. Lips colliding in a desperate attempt to erase the pain, hands searching for soft flesh, hearts yearning for the other.

 

Their third kiss leaves a bitter taste in both their mouths. It's the taste of shattered trust and broken promises.

 

Their fourth kiss isn't really a kiss. It's a wild exchange of pushing and pulling, of sharp teeth grazing over plump flesh and blood drawn in anger. It's messy and violent, but neither of them ever wants it to end. It's skin on skin and heart to heart. It's everything they never wanted but just the thing they always needed.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you." She's growls into the kiss, her nails digging into his bare shoulders.

"Never thought it did." Is all he says, smirking against her lips.

It's positively infuriating but the pull of his touch, after denying herself the pleasure for so long, is enough to drown it out.

Her hands roam over his body, discovering scars she's never even heard of before.

She's not the only one who's getting to know the others body.

Big, rough hands are sliding up her thighs and across her stomach, digging into her soft flesh, setting her nerves on fire.

"Skye-"

His voice comes out as a harsh breath, fanning across her neck and sending shivers down her spine.

She grinds against him, letting her head fall back and enjoying the feel of his body underneath hers.

His arms wrap around her, pulling her back towards him and bringing their chests together.

 

Their lips meet for the fifth time and it's like nothing they've experienced before.

It feels like their bodies are on fire and the only way to satisfy their need is by adding more fuel to the flames.

So that's exactly what they do.

With her forehead pressed against his, she rides him.

Every gasping breath they take is shared.

Their lips are barely touching but it feels like they are locked in a never ending kiss.

When the pleasure overwhelms her and her erratic heart beat is loud enough to cover up everything else, she slips.

They are only three words, but they stop his world. Their world.

And when their eyes meet, glazed over and satisfied, they both realize they set something in motion.

Something neither of them can ever walk away from.

"I love you, too." He whispers against her lips and covers them with his own.

 

She's lost count of their kisses by then.


End file.
